The Last Movie before Christmas
by VoiceintheShadows
Summary: Naruto tries to convince Sakura that they are perfect for each other but a Tim Burton film and a violet haired kunoichi might prove him wrong. A naruhina Christmas fic.


Disclaimer: I admit to owning nothing even remotely related to anything in this story. This story is placed pre-Shippuden and, if by some sin you have not seen it, contains some spoilers to The Nightmare Before Christmas.

"Speech"; '_Thought'_; _Emphasis_; Narration. Easy as that.

The Last Movie Before Christmas

Ever since the first movie theater was put in the Village Hidden in the Leaves eight years ago, there was one tradition: a surprise late-night movie on Christmas Eve. It was usually geared towards younger couples because they would be busy with their individual families on Christmas Day. The time of the movie was timed to it ending near midnight, and thus it was dubbed, "The Last Movie before Christmas." It was a night that could be filled with magic or misery. The one who was most wishing for magic was Naruto Uzumaki. For once, outside a serious battle, he had thought ahead and made a plan to get a certain pink-haired girl's attention. He calculated exactly how many meals he would have to miss in order to pay for two of the exclusive tickets and spaced them over a month's time in advance. And, after missing a night's sleep, he was able to get a pair of tickets.

"ALRIGHT! And now to Sakura's and-and…" He let out a huge yawn. "Ask her after I take a nap. It's 9AM now and the movie doesn't start until 10 PM. Heh, I'll be all right. I don't want to sleep through the movie after all. Yeah, nothing can go wrong.

~11 Hours Later~

"_GAH! I OVERSLEPT!"_

Naruto jumped out of bed, grabbed a quick shower, ate instant ramen in record time, snatched up a few bags of gifts and then dashed out the door in less then 15 minutes. He knew that he had less then two hours to give out his gifts, find Sakura and woo her off her feet._ 'Ok, 1 hour 45 minutes. I can do this! Wait, we should probably get there around 9:30 to get good seats, so I have 1 hour and 15 minutes. No, it'll take at least 20 minutes to convince Sakura, so 55 minutes. Ack, but I could probably hand these out in 30 minutes- unless everyone starts up a conversation, then it's… umm…' _ "AAAAARRRGG! I _hate_ math!"

After an hour, he managed to give out most of his gifts with the minimum amount of small talk. The only problems were with Shino, who gave him a lecture about politeness near Christmas, and Kiba, who decided to be a jerk tonight. The only gifts left were Kakashi's, Hinata's and Sakura's movie ticket. He was about to head to the West part of town when her saw _her_ walking down the main street.

"Sakura!" He yelled, running towards her.

"Huh? Oh, Naruto. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas! I got this for you." He held up the tickets.

"Naruto!" She yelled and pulled him into a hug. "This is the perfect gift." She grabbed both tickets. "Now Sasuke and I can go see the movie; I hope he's still around. Thanks again!" She called as she ran off.

Naruto stood in a goofy daze, until he realized what happened. "Oh. Well I guess that's alright." He turned away. "NO, IT'S NOT!" In four leaps, he caught up with her and, in the fifth, he appeared right in her path.

"Whoa! Naruto, what are you-"

"ENOUGH! What is your problem?" He yelled, snatching the tickets back.

"What's _your_ problem?"

"You! I've tried every day to prove my feelings for you but you hardly acknowledge that I exist! Why can't you give up what will probably never happen and talk to the person that actually gives a damn!" He gasped for air, not really meaning to say any of that out loud, even if it was true.

A single tear rolled down her cheek. "Why don't you take your own advice?"

He balled his hands into fists. _'Forget the apology!'_ He thought as he walked away, dropping the second ticket as he went. After drudging around for a while, he found himself outside the movie theater. He looked at the remaining ticket in his hand with a sad smile. "Well at least I can have some fun by myself."

Naruto walked down the isle of the theater and looked for an open seat. Since the tickets were sold in pairs, finding a single spot was going to be hard. "Ah, is that you, Naruto?"

"Naruto, my boy! How are you?"

"Huh? Kakashi? Guy?" Naruto stared at the unlikely pair. Sitting. Together. At a. Couple's movie.

"Here with a young lady friend?" Guy gleamed. "Ah, the beauty of youth."

Kakashi sighed as Naruto took a step back. "Umm, I'm actually here alone."

"WHAT? That won't do! Let's find three seats so you can join us!"

"That's… ok."

"Nonsense!" He gave a thumbs-up and jumped on his seat to get a better look.

Kakashi leaned forward so they could talk quietly. "You didn't really come here alone did you?"

"I asked Sakura but she turned me down flat."

"Ah, again?"

"Yeah, but I kinda snapped this time." Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "I didn't attack her but I kinda told her off."

"You ok?"

"I'm actually feeling alright. I think I'll be ok."

"That's good. Just try to make up before the next mission."

"But- ok. But can I ask you something?"

"No, it's not what it looks like."

"Then why are you both…"

He sighed again. "Guy found an abandoned ticket near the flower shop and I found one on the street a ways back."

"By the bookstore?"

"Yeah, how did you- oh."

"It's ok, it's ok. If it gives you and Guy a-"

"Not. What. It. Looks. Like. Look, Guy and I have no families and we somehow always end up doing something like this every year. But it's always by coincidence."

"Um, sure."

"Anyway, would you like to join us?"

"Ummm. No, thanks. I think I'll go solo tonight. Oh, yeah." He pulled a small box out of his bag. "Merry Christmas."

"Oh. Thanks, Naruto. Listen, I'll come by tomorrow and bring you dinner. Just don't expect ramen because even you do need a balanced meal once in a while."

"Oh, man, thanks!" Well, see you then and enjoy your… evening."

'_Mental note: bring plenty of fruits and vegetables.'_ "Uh, Guy. You can sit down now."

"Oh, Naruto run off? Guess we're too cool for him, huh? HA! HA!"

Naruto continued down the isle and found an empty seat at the end of a row. He sat down and let the weight of the world off his shoulders. "This better not be a chick flick."

"N-N-Naruto?"

Naruto jumped. "Hinata? What are you doing here?"

"Oh. Well I-I um, I uh."

"Oh, I get it. You're here on a date. Sorry, I'll just-"

She grabbed his sleeve. "I-I'm here alone. P-Please sit down."

Heh, thanks, Hinata. But I thought they sold these things in pairs.

~3 Hours Ago~

"_Hinata!" Kiba called. "Hold on a Second."_

"_Hello, Kiba. How are you?"_

"_Check this out. I got two tickets to that show tonight."_

"_Oh, di-did you see Naruto in line?"_

"_Yeah, he was first in- wait, how did- you followed him again didn't you?"_

"_I-I just happened to be walking by and… um…"_

"_Right, right. Anyway, here's your ticket." He quickly put it in her hand and walked away. _

"_Wait, when do you want to meet?"_

_He grinned over his shoulder. "You go without me. I just remembered my sister needed me free tonight. Have fun."_

"_K-Kiba!" He stopped. "Th-Thank you and Merry Christmas."_

"_Merry Christmas!" He kept walking and, as he passed the flower shop, dropped his ticket and muttered, "Naruto, you idiot."_

"-Ta. Hinata!"

"Huh? W-what?"

"You were spacing out. I asked if you had been here before?"

"No. My-my father doesn't let me out too often but I-I think he's really giving up on me."

"Huh. For the master of a clan, he sure is an idiot!"

"N-Naruto?"

"If he doesn't know how strong you really are, then I say forget him!" He let out a grunt and crossed his arms.

Hinata opened her mouth to speak but the lights flickered out and the projector started. The screen was black, until yellow letters twisted into "The Nightmare Before Christmas."

"I love this movie." Naruto whispered anxiously.

"'Halloween Town?' It's not a horror movie is it?"

"Well, maybe a _little_."

Hinata watched as the scarecrow from the opening was brought in on a horse and _it moved_. Then it set itself on fire and _FLASH_. She grabbed on Naruto's arm. "What is that?"

"He's Jack Skellington. The scariest guy in Halloween Town. He's kind of like the Hokage."

"Like you in a few years?"

"Heh heh. That's right."

The movie moved on to a graveyard, where a sewn-together woman called "Sally" was watching Jack sing. _'Is she…like me?'_ Hinata thought desperately. Needless to say, the movie had Hinata's full attention but, at the same time, she kept a strong hold of Naruto's arm.

The film continued that way: Hinata getting excited, Naruto occasionally clearing things up and Hinata never letting go of his arm. Near the end, Naruto actually began thinking about how Hinata compared him and Jack. Sure he was the best at what he did, but he seemed a little slow. He chased after a holiday he couldn't get right and completely ignored a girl who obviously liked him. _"Maybe you should take your own advice!"_ Sakura screamed in his head.

His eyes flew open and he turned to face Hinata. '_She really is cute, especially with this pale light shining over her skin.'_ A sudden surge of guilt hit him in the gut worse then one of Lee's kicks. _'She always has been there for me hasn't she?'_ He repositioned their arms and grasped hold of her hand. _'Maybe I __should__ take my own advice._' The movie had reached the last song and Sally was back in the graveyard. "You're gonna love what happens next." He breathed into her ear, making her shiver.

She stared intently at the screen as Jack joined Sally. _'What are they going to do? Wait, he noticed her? And they…kissed?'_ She looked back at Naruto, meeting his gaze. Their faces got closer. Slowly inching together until…

"THAT WAS GREAT!" Guy bellowed, breaking them out of their gaze.

"Um, maybe we should go."

"Uh, yeah. The crowd is going to be a disaster leaving here."

The two equally disappointed teens left the theater, still hand in hand.

"So how was your first movie, Hinata?"

"It was… fantastic. I really enjoyed it."

"Hey, I just noticed."

Hinata's face instantly turned bright red. "What?!"

"You stopped stuttering, Hinata."

"I guess I have. Thanks for sitting with me, Naruto."

"I should be thanking you." A light breeze made them both shiver and realize how cold it was outside. "Hey, why don't we warm up at my place a little before I walk you home?"

"That sounds… great."

"This way, My Lady." They went into his apartment and that's where Kakashi found them next day, sleeping in each other's arms.


End file.
